


Never Mind The Dishes, Baby

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Make up sex, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, They argue a lot but they’re in love, they fight about dishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Josh gets mad at Neku for putting the silverware in the dishwasher wrong. Neku thinks he’s crazy.





	Never Mind The Dishes, Baby

“Neku dear.”

Neku frowns, recognizing that tone. That’s the tone that means nothing but grief.

“What?” he calls from the living room, lounging on the couch, and flipping through boring tv channels.

“Could you come here please?”

Joshua’s voice is dripping with sugary sweetness that is most definitely fake. Neku did something now. He knows that much. But what? He has no idea.

“Why?” he asks, turning the tv off.

“Oh, I just want to have a little talk with you.”

Now don’t get him wrong, Neku never backs down in the face of danger, and he’s not about to run away from his boyfriend. However, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a tiny bit afraid. 

Just a tiny bit.

Warily, Neku enters the kitchen, finding Joshua standing beside the open dishwasher.

“What is it?” Neku asks carefully.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Josh’s lips curl up in a fake sweet smile.

“...No...” The twitch in Josh’s eyebrow tells Neku that’s the wrong answer.

“Why don’t you think a bit, dear?”

Neku scowls, going over their day in his head. Neither of them had had work today, so they’d slept in, and Neku had woken Josh up with playful kisses that morning. They’d gone grocery shopping in the afternoon, and bickered over whether to get peanut butter or not. They’d made lunch together with the kitchen radio on—Josh swaying his hips to the tune, and Neku singing the words quietly. They watched a movie together, and then ate a peaceful dinner.

Neku has absolutely no idea what could’ve set Josh off.

“Well?” Joshua asks impatiently, arms crossed, and tapping his foot. “Figured it out yet?”

Neku rubs his forehead, sighing. “No.”

“Care to think harder?”

“Would you just tell me?”

Joshua purses his lips. “Fine.” He gestures at the dishwasher. “Do you see this?”

Neku arches his eyebrow, trying to see what Josh is clearly seeing. “...I think so?”

Josh groans irritatedly, tucking a blond curl behind his ear. “Do you see the dishes?” 

“Yeah.” Neku looks at them with a frown. “What’s wrong with them?”

“You put them in wrong!” Josh exclaims.

Neku stares silently. Then blinks.

“I what?”

Joshua huffs. “You put the—“

“Josh, baby,” Neku cuts him off, “You cannot put the dishes in wrong. Nobody can.”

“Oh yes you can, and you did.”

“No, I—“

“You did,” Joshua says sternly.

Neku throws his arms up in defeat. “Okay fine, I did! How did I put them in wrong?”

Josh scoffs in disbelief, “Can’t you tell?”

“No. Enlighten me.”

“Alright, smart ass.” Joshua begins to rearrange the dishwasher as he speaks, “See the plates? It’s supposed to go big to small. And see the colours? Blue goes with blue, red goes with red! Not blue and red, or red and blue, or red, red, blue—blue with blue, then red with red! And the cutlery! Don’t get me started on the cutlery!”

“Oh my—Josh, none of that matters.”

“It matters to me!”

“Why?”

“Because it just does!”

Neku starts to laugh and braces himself on the table. Laughter erupts out of him like a volcano, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“Neku!” Joshua pouts, “This isn’t funny!”

“Yes, it is!” Neku laughs loudly, grabbing his stomach.

“Neku, quit it! Stop laughing at me!”

“I can’t! This is too hilarious!”

“It’s not funny!”

Neku just keeps laughing, unable to stop. It takes almost six minutes for him to calm down, and when he’s finished drying his eyes, Josh is glaring at him.

“Get out.”

“Oh come on, honey—“

“No. Get out.”

“Josh—“

“You aren’t taking me seriously, so get out!” Joshua punctuates this by shoving Neku’s shoulder.

“Come on—“

“What do you not understand about ‘get out’?!”

Neku sighs, grabbing Joshua’s hands in his before he can push him again. “Okay look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh at you,” he says earnestly.

Joshua glares again, but doesn’t yank his hands away, which Neku counts as a progress point. “Yes you did,” he accuses.

“Okay, so I did,” Neku says, “but you know that it’s not because I was making fun of you. It’s because I find you cute, and silly, and I love you.”

Joshua’s expression softens slightly. However, he takes his hand away and swats at Neku’s chest to let him know that he’s still upset. “The cutlery’s supposed to go forks, spoons, knifes, from biggest to smallest.”

Neku smiles amusedly, bringing Josh’s other hand up to his lips. “Of course they do. I’m sorry I didn’t know that.”

Joshua’s anger slowly melts away as Neku kisses each of his fingers one by one. “I’ve told you this before.”

“Then I’m sorry I wasn’t listening.” Neku moves his lips to Josh’s wrist, and starts kissing up his arm.

Josh’s heart flutters, and he shivers when Neku breathes against the inside of his elbow. “You’re not fighting fair.” He tries to glare, but Neku’s moving his mouth to his collarbone, and he can’t hold back a whine when Neku drags his teeth over his skin.

Neku shouldn’t be allowed to know how to make Josh’s whole being vibrate the way he does.

“Let’s not fight, Josh,” Neku says, brushing his nose against Joshua’s earlobe softly.

Joshua puts his hands on Neku’s hips, trying desperately to resist the urge to pull him closer. “But the dishes,” he protests weakly.

“Never mind the dishes, baby. Just focus on me.”

Neku slips a hand under Josh’s shirt and captures his lips in a kiss, and that’s all it takes for Josh to give in. 

He gropes Neku’s backside with vigour, making him grunt into his mouth. They break apart so Neku can pull his shirt over his head, then quickly dive for each other once again. Josh pulls Neku’s jean zippier down, running his free hand through Neku’s hair, and Neku lifts him up onto the counter.

They leave their clothes in the kitchen, and head for the bedroom, pressing and pulling each other against the walls in the hallway on the way there.

The dishes can wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Josh being a drama queen. Feel free to let me know what you thought. I’m always curious about what’s going on in the reader’s mind.


End file.
